


Cockblocking kitten

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealous Dean, Kitten, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves their new kitten he found but Dean isn't really feeling the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocking kitten

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! Hope you like it at least a little bit :)

Dean hated the little devil. It destroyed his shirts, begged for his food, woke him up in the middle of the night and sometimes scratched him without any reason. And the worst part was that Castiel seemed to love that furry ball of evil more than him. 

When Castiel found that little kitten from the streets, hungry and alone, he hadn't thought that it would steal his roommate's attention so fully: he played with the kitten every goddamn minute, and cooed at the white fluff ball while they watched TV.

"Isn't she cute, Dean?" Castiel asked fondly as Mae exposed her stomach to be scratched. She was such an attention whore.

"I guess", Dean shrugged. To him, Castiel was way cuter than some feline playing on the floor.

The puzzing of Castiel's phone drew Castiel's attention away from the kitten and Mae stopped purring. While Castiel talked apparently with his brother Michael, Mae glared at Dean like she knew that Dean didn't like her.

"Fucking cockblocking cat", Dean hissed at Mae. She hissed right back at him and ran to Castiel who immediately picked her up and cooed at her. Dean could swear that Mae was smiling smugly at him. 

"Yes, I don't think Dean would mind if you came for dinner tomorrow. We haven't seen in a long time", Castiel said cheerfully. Dean snorted, knowing fully well that Castiel and Michael had seen exactly fourteen days ago, which wasn't that long since they called each other almost every other day.

Once Castiel hung up he came back with Mae snuggling to his chest. The same chest Dean would have loved to snuggle into. Dean couldn't take Mae's smug smile anymore and surged forward to Castiel and kissed him. Castiel yelped at first but once he had his balance back he kissed him back. Mae hissed at Dean and hopped off of Castiel's chest down to the floor where she glared up at Dean. 

"Let's take this to your bedroom", Castiel panted when they separated from their heated kiss. Dean smirked and helped Castiel up. Castiel led the way, and Mae followed them to the door where Dean grinned down at the kitten and shut the door right in front of her nose. Dean didn't know why he felt very victorious over a kitten but he did.

And after sex Castiel didn't even go check on her eventhough Dean could hear her scratching at the door but fell asleep leaning against Dean's side.


End file.
